That's Not An Elf Maid
by Mana2702
Summary: Kili se méprend à Fondcombe, ce mal-entendu provoque beaucoup de choses...


_Salut à toutes et à tous. Ce OS est un défi lancé par mon amie Viril-Thorin sur le pairing Kili/l'Elfe inconnu. C'est l'Elfe que Kili prend pour une fille de la version longue__ (pour ceux qui l'ont vue)__. Mais que malheureusement pour lui, c'est un garçon. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que j'ai remporté le défi…_

* * *

><p>Thorin et sa compagnie avaient reprit la route pour Erebor après un arrêt à Cul-de-Sac où ils avaient trouvés un cambrioleur. Ils durent combattre des Trolls, trouvèrent de nouvelles armes, et furent pourchassés par des Wargs.<p>

Les Nains furent obligés de s'arrêter à Fondcombe. Gandalf leur avait tendu un piège et ils étaient donc obligés de rester ici pour la nuit. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table pour manger. Ils furent toutefois assez choqués de la nourriture qu'on leur proposa. Il n'y avait que des légumes, des fruits, mais pas une seule trace de viande.

Kili regarda une Elfe harpiste. Elle était plutôt mignonne, de plus elle le fixait elle aussi. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Seulement, Bofur et Dwalin l'avait vu. Il se précipita de lancer:

«-Les Elfes ne m'attirent pas beaucoup, trop maigres. Elles ont toutes les pommettes hautes et la peau veloutée, pas assez de barbe pour moi. Quoique celle-là soit pas mal, dit-il en désignant une Elfe qui passait derrière lui.»

L'Elfe en question se retourna, Dwalin lança:

«-Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille, il lui fit un clin d'œil semblable à celui qu'il avait fait à la harpiste.»

Tout le monde se moqua de Kili qui lança vexé:

«-Très marrant.»

Le repas se passa, ils n'aimaient pas la musique elfe, Bofur chanta donc une chanson typiquement naine ce qui les réjouit. Ils se mirent à chanter en lançant de la nourriture partout.

Dans l'après-midi ils allèrent baigner dans une énorme fontaine. Ils étaient tous entièrement nus.

Certains s'amusaient à glisser et plonger, d'autres étaient grimpés sur les épaules d'un copain et essayaient de poussait leur adversaire à l'eau. Nori fouetta même les fesses de Bofur avec sa serviette.

Alors que Kili était en train de se rhabiller il vit l'Elfe qu'il avait désigné pendant le repas qui le regardait un peu plus loin, partiellement caché par un arbuste. Il s'habilla à la hâte et rejoignit ses amis, la nuit tombait.

Ils partirent ensuite dans un coin et continuèrent de rire en se jetant de la nourriture ou d'autres choses. Ils aimaient beaucoup se faire des blagues. Bombur était assit sur une table qui craquait de mécontentement sous son poids. Bofur lui lança une saucisse. Quand Bombur l'attrapa la table céda sous le poids ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Peu à peu ils s'endormirent fatigués par le voyage. Kili, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il finit par se lever en silence et alla marcher. Il recroisa l'Elfe. Décidément, il était partout. Ce dernier s'inclina:

«-Messire Nain.»

Kili arqua un sourcil:

«-Messire Nain? Les Elfes ne sont-ils pas censés mépriser les Nains? Tout comme les Nains les méprisent?»

L'Elfe haussa doucement les épaules:

«-Non ce n'est pas une obligation, répondit-il avec une espèce de sourire étrange.

-Ah…

-Par exemple je ne vous trouve pas méprisable, bien au contraire, suivez moi.»

Kili le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. L'Elfe l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il ferma la clé et se tourna vers Kili. Il garda le silence et commença à se déshabiller.

Kili regarda l'Elfe sans vraiment comprendre. Il fut surpris qu'il se mette entièrement nu. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux châtains lisse et impeccables, les yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez droit, c'était un androgyne très séduisant.

De plus Kili était plutôt gêné parce que l'Elfe était en train de le dévorer des yeux en caressant son corps mince. Le Nain demanda:

«-Euh… pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici?

-Vous ne comprenez pas? Je pensais pourtant que c'était explicite… Je vous trouve très, très désirable.»

Kili rougit, l'autre continua:

«-Et vous me trouviez désirable quand vous pensiez que j'étais une femme, vous n'avez qu'à continuer de vous dire ça…

-Certaines parties de votre anatomie m'empêche d'oublier que vous êtes un homme.»

L'Elfe s'approcha et lui susurra en lui mordillant l'oreille:

«-Vous verrez, quand vous allez me prendre ça fera pareils.»

Kili ne pu retenir un frisson d'excitation. Il se déshabilla lentement pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Elfe.

Une fois que Kili fut nu, l'Elfe se pencha et prit son sexe en bouche. Kili poussa un grognement de plaisir en passant ses mains dans les cheveux fins de son «amant». L'inconnu commença un mouvement de tête.

Kili trouvait la caresse très agréable, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle lui était faite par un homme.

Au bout d'un moment l'Elfe se redressa et alla jusqu'à son lit. Kili le regarda en restant immobile. L'inconnu se mit à quatre pattes sur son lit et se cambra en poussant une espèce de miaulement pour inviter Kili à venir.

Le jeune Nain accepta l'invitation et s'avança. Il le prit par la taille et le pénétra d'un geste profond. L'Elfe poussa un couinement et se cambra d'avantage. La situation était très étrange, mais Kili commença un mouvement de hanche, invité par l'ondulation du bassin qu'exécutait l'Elfe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il en était arrivé là, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement.

L'Elfe poussa un miaulement de plaisir quand Kili commença à bouger en lui. C'était pile comme il l'avait imaginé quand il l'avait vu à la fontaine un peu plus tôt.

Kili allait à un rythme plutôt lent pour l'instant. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire un rythme plus rapide.

L'Elfe gémit:

«-Plus vite, plus fort!»

Kili sortit de ses pensées et accéléra le rythme, tapant plus loin et plus fort.

L'Elfe poussa un couinement de plaisir, mais aussi de surprise.

Kili allait à un rythme endiablé. Il était bien décidé à avoir du plaisir, même si c'était avec un homme. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des mois et ne savait pas quand il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion. Il se fichait donc des conditions dans lesquelles il prenait du plaisir actuellement.

L'Elfe poussa un cri aigu quand il jouit quelques minutes plus tard. Kili accéléra encore le rythme et jouit à son tour. Il se retira et se rhabilla aussitôt.

L'Elfe s'allongea sur le dos et le regarda:

«-Tu pars déjà?

-Et oui, je dois reprendre la route. Mais ce fut un intermède très agréable, merci.»

Il lui sourit et retourna auprès de la compagnie.

Ils étaient tous rassemblaient et ils quittèrent Fondcombe. Kili ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, cet épisode n'avait été qu'un moment agréable dans une nuit étrange, il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin une quelconque siginification.


End file.
